Vals para la Luna
by mariana-chan1
Summary: Se acerca el primer aniversario de Squall y Rinoa. one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII, pertenecen a Square Enix.

_Después de 7 años, me animé a escribir un nuevo fanfic aunque es mi primero en español :D Se me ocurrió escribirlo después de ver en youtube el video de demostración de Final Fantasy VIII para PS2 que lanzaron para mostrar la capacidad técnica de la consola en esa época. _

_¡Espero que les guste! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>~Vals para la Luna<strong>

Squall entró a la cafetería y, frunciendo el ceño, se quedó de pie recorriendo con la mirada todas las mesas en busca de sus amigos mientras algunos cadetes que entraban o salían lo saludaban. Era una tarde soleada y agradable en la que terminaba la semana de exámenes así que estaban aquellos cadetes que, en equipo, repasaban a último momento los apuntes y los que, felices de haber terminado más temprano, conversaban relajados.

Descontento por no encontrarlos, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando los vio sentados en una mesa ubicada en un rincón de la cafetería, un sombrero de vaquero los delató. Irvine tenía su brazo alrededor de Selphie mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, estaban conversando cuando vieron acercarse a Squall.

-Hola Squall! -dijo Selphie con una sonrisa y le indico que se sentara.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor –dijo Squall mientras se acomodaba en el asiento frente a ellos. Mejor ir directo al grano, antes que arrepentirse, se dijo a sí mismo.

Selphie e Irvine se miraron asombrados, que Squall los buscara ya era algo raro en él, pero que los buscara exclusivamente para pedirles algo ya era un evento extraordinario.

La pareja asintió con la cabeza. El joven de pelo marrón miró a Selphie.

-¿Crees… -dudó- crees que puedas conseguir fuegos artificiales para mañana? –dijo tímidamente pasando una mano por su cuello.

Selphie, extrañada, miro a Irvine de reojo y luego a Squall.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? –Preguntó pensativa mientras pasaba su mano por la quijada - Hmmm… me parece que sí. Selphie decidió no preguntarle porque motivo quería fuegos artificiales para el día de mañana. Al menos, no hasta que termine de contarles todo.

Squall asintió y dirigió su mirada a Irvine, quien estaba tomando un sorbo de su taza de café -¿Sabes manejar los equipos de luces y música del Salón de Baile?

Irvine se atragantó con el café, Selphie le quitó la taza de las manos y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Irvine le sonrió. -Ya estoy mejor, Selph. ¿Las luces y música? Sí, eso es pan comido. ¿Nuestro famoso comandante piensa darnos un concierto? – pregunto sonriente.

Squall lo miro de reojo y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

-Solo quería saber eso, gracias. Cuando se disponía a irse, Selphie lo tomo fuertemente del brazo. Squall miro a Selphie y se preguntó de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza aquella delgada chica.

-No, no, no, no. Señor Leonhart, no va a venir a preguntar sobre fuegos artificiales, música, luces y el Salón de Baile y se va a ir sin contarnos porque razón esta tan interesado –dijo Selphie exasperada empujando a Squall de vuelta a la silla.

Cuando Selphie se proponía algo no había quien le quite la idea de la cabeza, así que no le quedaba otra opción que permanecer allí sentado.

-Además, dijiste que te hiciéramos un favor ¿no? - le recordó Irvine poniendo su sombrero encima de la cabeza de Selphie, quien otra vez se encontraba sentada a su costado- Y aún no lo has pedido.

Squall giró su cabeza hacia la pared recordándose mentalmente que era verdad que aún no les había explicado el porqué de sus extrañas preguntas y que ellos eran los únicos que lo podían ayudar, suspiro y se pasó, nervioso, la mano por el cabello. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban curiosos y se recostó en la silla.

"Lo que pasa es lo siguiente…"

* * *

><p>Rinoa bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras del patio y caminó hacia el Salón de Baile. Aún se preguntaba el motivo por el que Selphie le había pedido que viniera aquí, especialmente porque todo estaba muy tranquilo y, que ella supiera, no había programado ningún evento del Jardín hasta la próxima semana, en que se realizaría la ceremonia de graduación de los nuevos SeeD. Se había vestido tal como le pidió Selphie, o mejor dicho como le exigió, con su vestido y zapatos color perla; en el cuello llevaba, como todos los días, un collar con dos anillos; el de su madre y el de Squall.<p>

Rinoa abrió un poco la puerta del salón, lo suficiente para poder echar un vistazo hacia adentro; las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la bóveda de cristal del techo iluminaba toda la estancia.

La joven hechicera caminó hacia el centro de la sala y miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba despejado y repleto de estrellas. No podía ser una noche más hermosa. En su mente seguía preguntándose el porqué de reunirse aquí, encogió los hombros pensando en que ya se enteraría y soltó una risa al pensar que Selphie tenía planeada una fiesta entre ellos a espaldas del Director, aunque sabía que Squall no lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y mirando el cielo que no se dio cuenta cuando él entro al salón.

Estaba vestido con su traje de SeeD, era un elegante uniforme de color negro con un pantalón metido dentro de unas botas negras y una chaqueta con detalles dorados por toda la parte delantera, bordes amarillos y una cadena que conectaba de un lado a otro el cuello del uniforme. Silenciosamente, caminó hacia Rinoa y se detuvo detrás de ella. Pensando en que decir, miró al cielo estrellado a través del cristal.

Sintiendo la presencia de alguien más en el salón, Rinoa volteo y se dio con la sorpresa de ver al joven comandante.

-¡Ah! ¡Squall! gritó sorprendida.

Squall le dio una de esas sonrisas reservadas solo para ella y extendió el brazo. Rinoa lo miraba extrañada pero a la vez fascinada pensando en lo bien que le quedaba aquel uniforme. En el momento en que iba a tomarlo de la mano comenzó a resonar por todo el salón una canción muy conocida para ella. Y para él también.

Rinoa lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

Tal como sucedió hace _casi_ un año atrás, ella llevaba el ritmo de la música aunque esta vez Squall no pretendió actuar como un pésimo bailarín. Mirándolo fijamente, Rinoa puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y él, a la vez, la tomó por la cintura con su brazo derecho.  
>Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Se movieron de un lado a otro, al compás de la música y dando un paso hacia atrás se soltaron para intercambiar lugares y, nuevamente, tomarse de las manos.<p>

Se acercaron, quedando tan cerca que Rinoa podía observar las pequeñas cicatrices, obtenidas en batallas, en el rostro de Squall y sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón. Al igual que al inicio del baile, Squall tomó a Rinoa de la cintura y ella colocó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Soltándose las manos y dando un paso hacia atrás, levantaron los brazos y dieron una vuelta, luego intercambiaron lugares mientras giraban alrededor del otro, para, finalmente, tomarse nuevamente de las manos.

Si alguien hubiera entrado al Salón de Baile y los hubiera visto en ese momento, pensaría que llevaban practicando el baile hace unos meses y quedaría totalmente sorprendido al enterarse que aquello que presenciaba era una danza inesperada, al menos, para una de las dos personas.

-Has mejorado, comentó Rinoa con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, respondió Squall al momento en que puso la mano de la joven hechicera detrás de su cabeza, siguiéndole el paso, ella hizo lo mismo, ambos moviéndose perfectamente, uno al lado del otro, al ritmo de la música.

Luego, pusieron las manos sobre el hombro del otro y, mirándose, giraron moviendo el brazo libre hacia arriba.

Se sentía lo mas natural del mundo el estar con Rinoa bailando en el Salón con apenas unas luces suaves e iluminados principalmente por la luz de la luna. El Squall de hace casi un año, recostado en un rincón del salón, nunca hubiera planeado lo de esta noche. _Si que he cambiado_, pensó Squall. Claro, había cambiado, no, había crecido.

Squall sujeto la mano de Rinoa y la atrajo hacia él, seguidamente la empujo suavemente hacia el lado izquierdo. Una vez que ella regreso hacia él, hizo lo mismo hacia el lado derecho.

* * *

><p>En la sala de control de luces y sonido, ubicada a un costado del Salón de Baile, un Irvine muy sonriente los miraba a través de un monitor. Aún no podía creer que Squall les pidiera hacer algo así. Eso era algo tan anti-Squall, pero suponía que por Rinoa él haría lo que sea. Una alerta desde su intercomunicador lo saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

_Beep! Beep!_

El joven de cabello largo presiono el botón para abrir la comunicación.

-Rubí a Cactilio, repito, Rubí a Cactilio. Cambio.

-Aquí Cactilio, cambio.

-¿Como va la situación? Cambio.

-Ya casi, Selph. Cambio.

-¡Cactilio! ¡Soy Rubí! Cambio.

Irvine sonrió. Selphie si que se había tomado en serio la 'misión'.

-Esta bien, Rubí. Quedan 10 segundos. Cambio.

* * *

><p>Mientras se escuchaban los últimos acordes de la canción, la pareja se quedó de pie al centro del salón, tomándose de la mano y mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, fué Rinoa la que rompió el silencio.<p>

-Squall… esto, yo…

Afuera, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a dispararse hacia el cielo. Un gran estruendo hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada y vieran como el cielo se llenaba rápidamente de colores.

Un momento después, Rinoa bajó la mirada y miró a Squall con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. No podía creer que él hubiera organizado algo así. No, probablemente Selphie, Irvine, Zell y Quistis lo habían obligado a venir. _Si, debe ser eso_, se dijo a sí misma. Aunque para quitarse la duda decidió preguntarle.

-Squall, tu… ¿Tu planeaste esto? preguntó al joven de pelo marrón, quien seguía ensimismado mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Squall la miró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Rinoa saltó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Feliz aniversario, Rin. El salón estará ocupado la próxima semana con la graduación por eso-

Un dedo de Rinoa sobre sus labios, silenciándolo, interrumpió su explicación.

-Gracias.

Sobre ellos, a través de la bóveda de cristal del techo aún se podía apreciar el cielo rebosante de luces y colores.

**~Fin**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? <em>

_Lo que mas me costó escribir fue la escena de baile. Comencé a escribir el fanfic en setiembre del 2011 hasta la escena de baile y estuve un buen tiempo en que lo abría, leía y volvía a cerrar. Felizmente, por fin llegó la inspiración y pude terminarlo aunque aún no me convence XD  
>Para aquellos que no los hayan visto, si desean ver los videos del baile en que me basé tan solo busquen en youtube "final fantasy viii ps2 demo" (no es el mismo que el del juego). <em>


End file.
